Re: Child of the Sharingan
by 48.cmkrielly.84
Summary: (The is a REMAKE of an old fanfiction in I made two/three years ago. I'm using the same concept, but expect the changes to be plot changes and changes Naruto's origins) Fugaku is the (biological) surrogate parent of Naruto and friend of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but one unexpected turn landed Naruto straight with Fugaku and his family as a peace offering to the Uchiha...


**(Edited - Tue, Aug 25, 2015)**

 **WARNING: I reused content and added a better backstory to Naruto's life within this first chapter. This used to be on my other account, Notorious123, so if anyone notices similarities between the two (I know a lot of people read it but I'm not so sure now), then I want to say that I'm Notorious123. I've also made Sasuke emo and Naruto a Jinchuuriki (if anyone remembers how this story _went_ back then... ugh), but Naruto has a lot of the same qualities of an Uchiha. **

**(A/A) Hope the editing I did was okay~! Thanks guys. Sorry for not posting at Notorious, I lost access to that account.**

"Naruto. Say you are sorry to Sasuke."

Naruto apologized with welling tears. This was not fair! Naruto had been ignored by father _again_. Every single time it was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Now that he was a part of this family too, mother and father should treat him the same. But he had been a peace agreement between the Hokage and the Uchiha Clan: that means he wasn't a real Uchiha just as his brother said. Just because Naruto was stronger physically and even made better grades in the Academy, that wasn't enough to be loved the same. Sasuke may be older, but acted like a spoiled. Father also ignored him for some reason, and hated him even more than mother! He's treated like the family menace... something ugly that they didn't want to be bothered with. But Itachi was always there... he always stood up for him.

Later, after being sent to bed early for slapping his brother Sasuke, his brother Itachi came in to help him but not before saying, "You can come out now..."

"Why would I want to be with them..." said the six-year-old.

Itachi shook his head. It may not seem it, but his words hurt Itachi. Naruto actually meant it most of the time. Itachi knew this because of what kind of childhood he had before. Naruto would share his thoughts in small doses, like poison meant to kill. Itachi felt this sense of logic was maddening to him, since he was the only one who could understand it. It was simply maddening! What were the two brothers going to do with each other? "Naruto, what's the matter?" he said. He should not have beat around the bush. He should have been up front and said I understand how he feels. He can't understand how he exactly feels, but he could feel bad for him at least.

"Don't feel bad for me." Naruto said. Itachi's eyes widened and he said nothing.

Itachi scrunched his brow with his eyes closed and then sighed. "Alright if you insist." Itachi left the room.

Naruto heard concerned talking from the living room then heard Itachi yell. He heard Sasuke's voice from the hall, "But mom he hit me!" and then their mother sounded harassed. If Naruto could only express how exactly he felt, he would. He could not say what was on his mind and this would not change for many, many years. He wasn't stupid, but all he could express was what he knew to be true at time, not the whole picture... and this was much different from what he thought. Maybe sometimes Naruto chose to do this? That was when his mother came in and sat down on his bed. Father came in after her and said, "Can you please tell _us_ what's wrong?"

"I hate you."

The both of them looked shocked at his words. Instead of being mad like he thought, they both said, "We're sorry."

"What was Itachi yelling about? Why was he so mad?" said Naruto, grinding his teeth.

The words continued to resonate throughout their minds. _'He understands how to hate!'_

"Naruto... we will not ignore you anymore... do you want to come sleep with us tonight?" said Fugaku.

"Are you sure Fugaku?" said Mikoto, looking very surprised with her husband.

"He has shown us he is a worthy Uchiha." said Fugaku, smiling. "I will talk to you later…"

The three of them to bed in Fugaku and Mikoto's room, all smiling happily for different reasons, and Mikoto kissed Naruto's head. "My son, you must be brave; I know you will be a strong ninja one day. We've ignored you for too long." said Mikoto. Naruto noticed a glint in her eye go out once she turned out the lamplight.

"Naruto, listen to your mother."

XXX

"Naruto, it's time for breakfast."

Naruto got off of his bed slowly to see his mother standing in the doorway. She sighed and put one hand to her chest to see a fully dressed and adorned boy in his father's old clothing. It consisted of a black one piece suit with a high collar with bandages also wrapped around his arms and the parts of his thighs that were showing.

Mikoto sighed pleasurably yet again. "You look great. My little boy…" Mikoto said as she was walking toward him, putting one hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek when she got close enough.

Naruto blushed, "Mom… god…" he said embarrassedly as he felt his face go hot. He rubbed the spot where she kissed him.

Mikoto cried; ever since the Uchiha massacre, Naruto has been standing up for the family as the one of the only men left."I'm sorry, but you look just like him." said Mikoto with two tears flowing down her face. She ruffled his long raven hair and stroked his face.

 _... Mikoto remembered how she heard the screams - how Itachi killed his father outright - how Sasuke saw it all. Mikoto soon picked Sasuke up from the floor and carried him to the gate to find Naruto. She called his name, 'Naruto, Naruto? NA-RU-TO!' and thought Mikoto was so lucky that she held her other little boy in her arms. However, she would not be happy until she had both of them ..._

 _... He had just come back from training when Naruto finally heard his name. Naruto ran to the compound gate, only to go past his mother and head into the compound when he heard the wails of all the Uchiha. His mother followed him. When she came to his side, she could only watch as his wide, black eyes stare at the elderly, women, and children and weeping around their loved-ones' bodies. Naruto broke down in tears wondered who could have done this, and when he asked, Mikoto said it was Itachi ..._

Naruto smiled. "You mean dad, right?"

"Yes. That was your dad's." Mikoto said.

"It smells a lot like a woman, actually." said Naruto with a sly smile.

She flicked his face and he sneezed; Naruto wiped his nose slyly with the top of his finger. "Hush. The reason why was because he was kissing many girls at the time." Mikoto then said, "Head off to The Academy, now; I bet some pretty girls are talking about you somewhere."

XXX

"There you are, Naruto-kun!" said a small group of girls. It consisted of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and all the other girls that were his avid followers. Hinata had shied out to the back of the line, but she had taken a solid interest in him even though she wasn't a true fangirl.

"So, did you pass?" said someone from the middle of the group.

"Yeah; I did great." he said with an eye smile, pulling up his waist to reveal an official leaf belt.

"Ahh!" they said.

Some the boys looked jealously at him.

"Come sit with me, Naruto-kun!"

"No me!"

"No, ME!"

The girls were about to seriously maul him like dogs when he quickly dodged every one of them as they threw themselves at him. To Naruto's avail, he managed to slip next to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Sorry, guys, I'm sitting with my friends today." said Naruto, waving from his seat.

The girls fidgeted and groaned.

"Hey Shika-chan." said Naruto to the male next to him.

"Hey, stop calling me that… you got my parents on that whole craze once you left my house the other day." said Shikamaru.

Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"I see we're all a little excited today. Yes, you are indeed excited because now you are all ninja." said Iruka with an eye smile at Naruto and his group of friends. That meant shut up and pay attention. They both snapped their eyes to him, "Now, without further ado, let us get my lecture that I have prepared on my further expressions on the exceeding limits of teamwork."

The class stayed respectfully silent, but soon Iruka got the notion that they were doing it out of boredom or great irritability; much of the older students were often like this.

"Alright." said Iruka, clearing his throat and starting to pace, "As you may as well know…"

XXX

"And furthermore..."

Naruto wanted to tear his beautiful hair out by this point because his sensei practically was ringing through his ears…

Then there was a long silence as he pulled the clipboard closer to his face while squinting to see it better. "Alright, Team 1…"

Naruto listened for his name, but the names were unfamiliar to him… Naruto was beginning to grow impatient… Soon there were only 7 girls left that Naruto could be with, including Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who were his favorites… 6 girls… 5… 4… 3…

"Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and realized his name had been called, but not in the way he should reply.

"'Alright there, Naruto?" said Iruka.

"I dozed off... sorry Iruka-sensei."

The girls went 'Ahhh' as he waved and then the boys rolled their eyes.

Iruka looked at him with a nasty scowl and continued.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" said Hinata.

Iruka sighed, "Hinata, honestly…"

Hinata gave a wide smile and a blush of pleasure mixed with embarrassment as the girls groaned. Anyone would be better than Hinata they were all probably thinking.

"And Sasuke."

"Congratulations you guys, you're the first doujutsu user team that we've ever produced." said Iruka.

Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

Iruka finished all the names and it ended up being that the Ino-Shika-Cho legacy continued with the two sensor types, Kiba and Shino paired with Sakura who was not pleased.

"Alright you guys, you're now free to eat lunch before you await your sensei's arrival." said Iruka finally. Everyone got up and started to head outside with their backpacks and lunches.


End file.
